bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mata Nui
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Andrew1219 page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! :-- [[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Thanks Thank you so much for telling me. I will tall to him. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Why, when all is lost, you fight on. Is it hope, yes, no, that is for you to decide! 19:21, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling. I didn't know. I'lll to talk to him--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Ok. Sure my Friend. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:18, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui. That page is a Word to Word copy of ours. Have a look for yourself. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 18:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Vote Please vote here, here and here. Thanks for voting anyway. Naho You've won the Naho contest! Now your image will be put on the Naho page as our unnoficial image for her. Now, as tradition tells, you have to choose the character that we will do in next contest: *Lariska *Helryx *Lein *Johmak *Gar *Kyrehx *Midak *Ihu *Mavrah *Toa Hagah **Kualus **Gaaki **Bomonga **Pouks If there is a character that doesn't have an image, and that isn't on the list, you can also choose it. By the way, can you give me a link to your BZPower account, ToaPohatuMata, so I can add you to my friendlist? I've seen you in BZPower for a long time, but I didn't suspect that it was you. I'm called The First Speaker there.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I added you to my friendlist, but I need you to aprove it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:18, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Font For the Naho image I used a font called 'Prototype'.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 13:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC)